To Dine with the Bishops
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Olivia and Peter host a first team dinner...it doesn't go to plan. Of course, does it ever in this family? SPOILERS for 4x16 Nothing As It Seems


To Dine with the Bishops

Spoilers: Pilot (Season 1), Dream Logic and Over There Part 2 (Season 2), Olivia thru Entrada, 6B, Subject 13, The Last Sam Weiss and The Day We Died (Season 3), Subject 9, A Short Story About Love and Nothing As It Seems (Season 4)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Olivia was looking in her closet and went through her clothes, a chuckle made her look at the door to see Peter standing in the doorway. He chuckled and eyed her, "what are you doing Liv...we invited the guys over for dinner and we have to get over to the house soon so..."<p>

"I always look either like I'm going to bed or going to work...I know I messed with his feelings unwittingly but I keep thinking I want what my double has with her Lincoln."

"You want to use him for sex because Liv we're going to have a problem there."

She slapped his arm, "not that part, wait she's sleeping with him in this timeline?"

Peter eyed her, "we're going to have to go over a lot before the next meeting. They are semi-dating Charlie said, he's in love with her..."

"No different..."

"She's using him as a shoulder to cry on since her break up and sex." He chuckled, "you want the friendship don't you...camaraderie?"

Olivia nodded, "that would be nice to have, a friend and partner." Turning back to her closet she sighed, "that still doesn't solve my current problem of what to wear."

* * *

><p>Peter reached over and pulled out a shirt, it was a white short sleeve peasant shirt. "This is cute, I like it and it would go great with your black jeans. Problem solved...now hurry up before we fail at hosting this dinner. I mean, our first dinner as a couple...we can't fail at that...it's a rule of being a couple. You can screw up the second and third but the first is a no-no."<p>

"You suck at the hurrying."

Leaning down he kissed her, "but you love me for it."

"I do." She smiled and took the shirt, "although your pun making is going to kill me one day."

"New rule...any jokes relating to death are not to be said in the house...ever!" He watched her cross to the bed and start getting dressed. "I've seen you dead once...that's enough for a million lifetimes."

Olivia nodded and looked at him, "I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon...I promise."

* * *

><p>Standing in the dining room of the Bishop House, Olivia set the table as Peter cooked. She was able to cook but she admitted he was better. The door bell rang and she crossed to the front door, opening it she found Lincoln. "Hey come in, Astrid called and said she was picking up Walter...they'll be here soon."<p>

"Are you playing hostess tonight?" He took off his coat and Olivia hung it up.

"I am...surprisingly, Peter's cooking and knowing his cooking is better than mine in any lifetime is the reason why. So...wine or beer or coffee, what can I get you?"

Lincoln looked around, "uh...beer sounds great. Last time I was here, this place was a dump...no offense to Peter."

"None taken," Peter walked in with a cloth in his hands. "Actually my little adventure after removing that disk from my eye ended up destroying my floorboards. I replaced them all and Olivia insisted we actually make it a home, so the paint job and furniture is all her. Apparently my tastes are still as horrible as the last timeline...hence the reason it looks the way it does."

Olivia chuckled as she came back with a beer, "your tastes have always been horrible. I threw out that chair you had, the one that smelled like molded lemons...the one we had in our room. There was no way I'd ever want that in my house again." Handing the beer to Lincoln she smiled, "so how's your back...after the tackle Peter told me you had...it must still hurt a week later?"

"It's fine, I'm fit for duty again...I hear someone is back on active field work. What did Broyles say to make them shove their opinions up their asses and listen?"

She shook her head, "he said any Olivia Dunham is better than no Olivia Dunham. Later he confessed to telling them that if they didn't give me my job back they'd have to face me and that was the last thing they'd ever want to do...apparently they have the idea I'll electrocute them to death." She looked at Peter, "his words...not mine."

"Electrocute them...uh, is he getting a little crazy behind that desk because..." Lincoln stopped as Olivia looked up, the lights were flashing.

"Honey you need to stop before the power bill is more than my allowance can pay for." Peter put a hand on her back, "you can play with the lights at the lab all you want, I'm sure Walter would be thrilled."

* * *

><p>The lights returned to normal and she looked at him, "killjoy, remember I know where you sleep."<p>

"Uh huh," Peter watched her walk to the front door as the bell rang again. "Remember I'm immune to your abilities, they don't affect me and anything you throw at me...deflects because of that little voice in your head saying 'protect my mate' or was Walter wrong?"

She gave a look and the glass in his hand broke, "no...he was right."

"Damnit Olivia Dunham!" Peter shook his head and began cleaning up the mess. "Sometimes I wonder why I just had to go and fall for her. That voice in my head in Iraq said 'don't fall for the blond' but I go and fall head over heels in love with the blond."

* * *

><p>Astrid and Walter walked in with Olivia, Walter had her by the arm. "I love what you've done with the place, when I lived here with Elizabeth we never put much thought into making it a home. Now it's open and warm, like a home should be."<p>

Olivia nodded, "in the other timeline, you slept in the den...between the fireplace and the kitchen. The sun rose and it would hit you...waking you up."

"Oh...really, well did anyone live with me?"

The agent nodded, "Peter did...and for a few months I was here five out of seven days. Our room was upstairs, third floor, the smallest room in the house."

"Oh...well that's odd, you'd have the entire upstairs, why the smallest room?"

She smiled, "Peter thought it was appropriate...given it had been his room as a boy. I moved in with him, I supposed if there had been more time we'd have used the master bedroom."

* * *

><p>Lincoln coughed, "no offense...but hearing about my partner's sex life is the last thing I want so another topic perhaps."<p>

Astrid smiled, "I actually brought a deck of cards and chips...I figured we could play for coupons."

"Coupons, why coupons?" Lincoln looked at her and she chuckled.

"Not food coupons, coupons like 'one night free of lab duty' or 'pass the autopsy', Olivia and I created it after we first got Walter out." She saw Olivia, "I know you probably don't remember but you hated it because your card playing was horrible."

Olivia chuckled, "then maybe but now...I will whip you."

"Oh she will, trust me...I lost four hundred to her in twenty minutes of blackjack." Peter put up a hand, "after that we never bet with money again. The woman counts cards...like insanely, trust me...poker is better for all our wallets."

* * *

><p>Olivia stared at her boyfriend, "you weren't supposed to tell."<p>

"No, we never made a rule about telling that."

"You weren't supposed to tell," she went to the kitchen and he followed. "Spousal Rule #24, never tell any abilities regarding your spouse's ability to cheat at anything."

Peter huffed, "we aren't married...doesn't apply yet, did I mention the part of there was no rule? As long as it wasn't revealed under Full Disclosure, mind you those are our secrets, is free to tell."

Lincoln looked at Astrid and Walter, "I thought not being able to have Olivia would wound me but...I think it's more torturous for him. He has to deal with her attitude 24/7, I want to pity him."

Astrid nodded, "they argue like they've been married for decades."

"It's rather lovely isn't it, my boy finding love...although I wonder if it could be considered incest as Olivia is like a daughter to me." He walked towards the table, Astrid and Lincoln staring at him as he did.

"Did he just..." Lincoln shook his hand, "never mind."

"Agreed. I'll get the door," the door had a knock come upon it. Astrid found it was Broyles.

* * *

><p>"I was invited to dinner."<p>

The agent nodded, "come on in, be warned though...it's rather domestic, sickly domestic sir."

"I doubt that Agent." He took off his coat and hung it up, joining the others as Peter and Olivia came out of the kitchen with food...and still arguing.

"No I told you I wasn't allergic to it." Olivia looked at him and he shook his head. "So you think I'm allergic?"

Peter nodded, "it stands to reason you could be...just because you have new memories doesn't mean you have a different body as well. I'd rather be safe then sorry, I already had one choking Olivia to deal with and that was enough for a lifetime."

"When was this?"

He walked back to the kitchen, "I said one choking Olivia, I didn't say you...I thought we agreed never to discuss that time period. In fact I clearly remember you saying if I brought it up I'd be sleeping on the couch for a week."

"And you brought it up, I hope you enjoy the couch."

Astrid shook her head and looked at Broyles, "sorry sir...I tried to warn you?"

"I'll take something stronger then the beer, I have the feeling I'll need it with these two. They remind me of my parents...wonderful marriage of fifty years but they argued exactly like these two."

* * *

><p>Dinner was served and the arguing had settled down, Walter was the first to comment on the food. "This reminds me of the Chicken Marsala that my Elizabeth used to make but she'd always burn the tofu chicken."<p>

Peter chuckled, "it's her recipe...I just substituted the tofu chicken for real chicken and you're right, she used to burn the tofu chicken. I remember this one time she burned it so bad it caught on fire." Walter chuckled and pointed. "We ordered out for a week till the oven got repaired...after that tofu was fresh not cooked."

"Yes, your mother was rather ungifted in the kitchen...except when it came to birthday cakes."

Olivia looked at Peter, "do you remember your eight birthday and I stole your new book from you."

Peter nodded, "you were curled up in the tree house with it, I had been searching everywhere for it. You were a thief, always taking my books before I could read them. Don't worry...I know what happened to that scarf you lost...was it really lost?"

* * *

><p>Astrid looked at them, "hold up...you knew each other as kids?"<p>

"I was Olivia's control at the trials...we became friends. That's why it's different, I convinced her to come back after she ran away. This timeline I wasn't there to do that so she never went back."

Walter shook his head, "so you knew each other in that timeline when you came to get me."

"No, yes...sorta." Olivia shook her head, "I remember now what happened. Walter you separated us after I shot my stepfather...I heard you tell Ashley that my abilities were too great and I couldn't control my anger and fear. Peter was the cause so you had to separate us...and you did, it backfired though."

Walter eyed her as did everyone else, "how could it backfire?"

"Psychic connection," she looked at him, "it rebound when you attempted to separate us. I tried to reach out to Peter and it snapped the connection, causing us both to have amnesia. That's why Peter didn't resist the lies anymore, why we didn't remember. We never remembered...at least until a few weeks before the time change when we found documents and records."

"I was a horrible man, I'm sorry I did such a thing in that timeline."

* * *

><p>Olivia reached over and touched his hand, "I prefer you like this...like the father I never had."<p>

"I am too dear, you know I always wanted a daughter...I told Elizabeth if we had a daughter she'd be as stubborn as an ox, brave as an eagle and as beautiful as a setting sun. Well I was right...here you are with all those traits."

"Oh I agree on the ox part," Peter took a sip of beer, "she's entirely too stubborn...for her own good I might add."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "you can leave at anytime."

"Not really, it's my house."

"Fine, I'll just wish you out of existence...I brought you back remember so I can make you go 'poof' too."

Peter held up a finger, "see...there lies a problem. Yes you can make me appear but ability-wise, I'm immune. Get used to it Sweetheart...I'm here to stay, you're stuck with me."

"Call me Sweetheart one more time, I'd really like that."

"There's the stubbornness, I swear you'd win the stubborn, brave and beauty contest of the year but I'd also say you'd win the 'most annoying towards one's spouse' award too."

"We aren't married...your words, so eat them."

* * *

><p>Lincoln put a hand to his face, "my God...just shoot me now, this domestication is going to kill us eventually. One moment you two are sappy and in love and the next at each other like you've been married for years."<p>

Broyles stood up, "thank you for dinner, Dunham...Bishop, I hope you two have a good night."

"I'm going to call it a night too I'm afraid." Walter smiled, "lovely time...thank you, Astrid shall we?"

Astrid left with Walter and Broyles before them, Lincoln looked at them. "You do know it's annoying right?"

"Blame her..." Peter pointed at Olivia and the next thing he knew the lights went out.

"You're paying the bill to have it fix, I hope you enjoy it." Peter felt a kiss on the cheek, "enjoy the couch."

* * *

><p>AN: And that was the disaster of Olivia and Peter's first hosting of a team dinner. Let me know if I should continue...I'd do five parts, each chapter of them hosting a dinner.

I'll keep it Incomplete till I get three reviews saying to continue...same as the last one. I'll be posting the next chapter of To New Beginnings and Love tomorrow. I hope you all had a Fringetastic Friday.


End file.
